The present invention relates to a device for photographing the position of an alpha-ray source and, more particularly, to a device suitable for photographing, for example, plutonium spots and uranium spots in a mixed-oxide fuel pellet.
It is necessary to grasp the state of dispersion of plutonium in a plutonium-containing nuclear fuel material.
According to a conventional method of grasping the state of dispersion of plutonium in such a fuel material, a film wrapped in a membrane is applied close to plutonium-containing nuclear fuel pellets to be exposed in a glove box. The film is then withdrawn from the glove box and subjected to contamination inspection. The film is thereafter developed.
In the above method, however, in which a film is inserted into a glove box, it is necessary to conduct an anti-contamination operation and a contamination inspection. Such a method is in fact troublesome and inefficient.